


Welcome To The Family

by CaptainBlood



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bayern München, FC Schalke 04, FIFA World Cup 2010, First Meetings, Football | Soccer, German National Team, Implied Relationships, M/M, request, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBlood/pseuds/CaptainBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's nice to meet you." Manuel said as he extended his hand towards the lanky man in front of him, the goalkeeper wasn't even sure if he could be called a man yet. He was clearly very young, though Manuel had known this from his previous knowledge about the man. But he could still hardly believe it. </p><p>"Nice to meet you too." Thomas stated as he firmly shook the older man's hand. Manuel swore he winced when the keeper returned the firmness. </p><p>- </p><p>Or, Manuel and Thomas meet for the first time. </p><p>One shot, request!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serein/gifts).



> A Really short one-shot for the lovely, serein. Sorry if they aren't as young as you would have liked, I was having a bit of writers block!  
> Also, sorry for the delay, please forgive me. <3
> 
> If you had sent me a request in the past, please resend it. I lost my note that had them all written down. D: 3
> 
> Slight AU. Nothing major!

“You can't be serious.” Manuel mumbled as he stared at the sheet in his hands. The paper listed off the rooms that German National Team would be sharing while they visited Berlin on their way to the World Cup. And of course, he was paired with Thomas Müller. 'But more importantly who the hell is this kid?' He thought to himself as he walked towards the entrance of the training facility in the Nation's Capital. The instructions were clear. Meet up at the building, meet the new recruits; then head to the hotel before departing the next day. But even in the simplicity of it all, Manuel couldn't help but feel overwhelmed; albeit nervous.

He vaguely remembered the name of his alleged room mate for their stay in South Africa; but he couldn't remember saying anything to the guy. All he could remember was the fact that he was younger than his self, and was just breaking into the German National Team. He concluded the kid had to be pretty skilled to skip through the ranks and straight into the 'top dogs'; but one could only wonder.

"Name?" A man in a black suit asked as he tapped the pen in his hand onto the clipboard that laid out in the other, the goalkeeper put his hands on the counter.

"Manuel Neuer." Said man stated with a dry voice as his grip tightened on the duffel bag in his hands. He found it a bit odd that the man apparently hadn't taken the time to learn everyone’s names and faces. But he realized how vain that thought was. 'Perhaps this man is just security and can't even be bothered to watch football.' He thought to himself as he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Ah, Manuel Neuer, there you are." The man raised an eyebrow, "Everyone else that has arrived is in the back, please make yourself comfortable. Also, I know the transition into the NT can be hard on the younger players, and they have already arrived. Please, do your best to make them feel welcome." The suit clad person smiled as he handed Manuel a piece of paper. "Not my words, kid." The goalkeeper shook his head when he realized the note was from his coach.

"Gotcha, thank you." Manuel replied as he turned on his heel and headed down the familiar hallway. He had been here several times before for charity events and training sessions before Friendly's and Euro matches; so to say he knew the place like the back of his hand was an understatement. Upon entering the big open room that had chairs strewn about, not to mention the fact it was right next to a large field of artificial turf; Manuel sat his bag on the ground and walked up to greet the familiar faces he could see. 

"Bastian, Lukas, how have you all been?" Manuel asked as he quickly embraced his team mates.

"Good," the pair answered in perfect unison. The goalkeeper rolled his eyes. As if their in synch actions weren't enough, they also finished each others sentences; and could communicate just through eye contact. 

"I'm glad to hear it," Manuel stated as he squeezed his friend's shoulders and took a look around the facility. Many players he already knew were already there. Several of them were running around the indoor pitch, not in a 'we're training' kind of way, but more like a 'we're playing tag because we want to be kids again' kind of way. Several new faces caught Manuel's glance and either nodded their heads sheepishly, or looked down at their shoes. 

"Eh, Manu!" Bastian called as he waved a hand in front of the taller mans face, the keeper blinked.

"Huh?" He asked as he licked his dry lips, the blond midfielder shook his head.

"We wanted you to meet Thomas. He's one of the new squad members." Lukas filled in as he dragged someone behind him towards Manuel. 

"He's also my room mate." Manu grumbled under his breath as he glanced at Bastian.

"He's a nice kid, kind of annoying; but I'm sure you can keep him in line." The midfielder joked as Lukas stepped out of the way.

"Manuel, this is Thomas; Thomas this Manu."

"It's nice to meet you." Manuel said as he extended his hand towards the lanky man in front of him, the goalkeeper wasn't even sure if he could be called a man yet. He was clearly very young, though Manuel had known this from his previous knowledge about the man. But he could still hardly believe it. 

"Nice to meet you too." Thomas stated as he firmly shook the older man's hand. Manuel swore he winced when the keeper returned the firmness. 

"Manu is the best keeper in the world, you better be glad he's on our side. When it comes to International matches anyway. He applies his trade at Schalke...sadly." Bastian joked as he stuck his tongue out at the taller man, who merely shook his head. "What?" The midfielder asked in mock surprise. "It's hard for anyone to score on you." 

"I'm not the best keeper in the world, for starters. And secondly, I like playing for Schalke, thank you very much." Manuel retorted with a cheeky grin as he slugged the Bavarian in the arm.

"I've watched you play before. You look like a strikers nightmare on the pitch. You come off your line with this 'I'm getting to that ball before you' attitude. And frankly it's horrifying, and equally impressive." Thomas mused with a smug smirk as he rested an arm on Lukas' shoulder. Manuel blinked. He wasn't sure if the kid was trying to call him cocky, or compliment him; but either way he liked his bluntness.

"Thank you?" The taller man said as he raised an eyebrow at the shorter man, who's face darkened.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way. It was supposed to be a compliment. I think you're incredible. It's going to be awesome to play along side you." Thomas stammered as he suddenly took interest in the floor beneath his feet. Manuel's face heated up.

"Awh, Thomas has a role model or a crush! We've got to tell everyone!" Lukas teased as he grabbed Bastian's hand. The pair bolted off to the field in a fit of giggles, ignoring their Coach who told them to cut it out. The Goalkeeper turned back to Thomas, who was fiddling with his hands nervously. Manuel remembered his first day, too. He had been a nervous wreck, and had said some stupid things that had made him an easy target to be picked on. He sighed and reached out to put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Don't worry about them, or anyone for that matter. These are the absolutely craziest bunch of people I've ever met in my life. You'll get used to them eventually. But that's die Mannschaft for you. Welcome to the family." Manuel exclaimed as he gripped Thomas' shoulder. The forward rose his head and smiled. The keeper had to hold in a chuckle when he noticed how sharp the smaller man's teeth were.

"Thanks, I think I’ll get used to it eventually, the first few days are always nerve wracking. Especially because I haven't even trained with you all yet. I don't know why Coach called me up...but I hope I can at least make a difference." Thomas said as he glanced around the room at his new team mates. 

"I'm sure you will, and don't worry too much about it. Jogi is good at making us get to know one another, what with team building experiences and the like. You'll do great. And don't worry about rooming with one of these idiots; you're my room mate for the duration of our stay." Manuel said with a chuckle as he walked towards the wall. He leaned against it before sliding down to have a seat, Thomas followed suit. They sat in silence for a few moments. Thomas observed the men running around on the field, throwing things at each other; attempting acrobatics, much to their Coach's dismay. And he couldn't help but smile. He wasn't this shy, reserved person that he was trying so hard to be at the moment; in fact, he was just as crazy as everyone else running around out there. But for the sake of first appearances he kept his mouth shut. He glanced at Manuel, who had a stern look on his face as if he was contemplating something that Thomas couldn't see for himself. The younger man sighed.

"Thank you, Manu. I think this is going to be a lot of fun." 

The goalkeeper smiled as he laid his head back against the wall, eyes fluttering shut. He could tell the younger man beside him was trying to keep calm. And Manuel had a feeling that the kid was a lot more rowdy then he let on. If the incessant staring at the others wasn't enough, his foot was tapping a thousand miles a minute and he was beating his fingers on the soft turf beneath them. Oddly enough, Manuel didn't mind. In fact, he couldn't agree more with what Thomas had said. 

"Me too, Thomas. It's going to be a blast."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are always appreciated. :P


End file.
